


Thin Walls

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Warnings: This is straight smut, damn near no plot. Unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), oral (female receiving), masturbation, little bit of praise!kink.A/N: This one hit me out of the blue, so I hope ya’ll enjoy! I did read over this carefully and if some mistakes slipped through the cracks….my bad.





	Thin Walls

It had been a long hunt, ghouls seemed to be getting too smart for their own nasty good, but, at long last, they were able to finally kill it thanks to her idea to use a dead body as her own cover so she could knife the creature in its face. On a “good hunt high” they made their way to the closest bar where she was able to hustle some pool and score a few hundred bucks from some unsuspecting college kids.

“So what're you gonna do with the money?” Sam asked, glowing with pride and excitement for his friend.

“I'm gonna spring and get my OWN room for the night.” She said excitedly as she counted the money.

“Your own room, why?” Dean asked.

“Sometimes a girl just needs her own room okay?”

“For what?” Dean asked, he didn’t like the thought of her being in a room without him or Sam there.

“To do things,” she said “girly stuff.”

“Like what?” Dean asked

“Dean, let it go, it’s just an extra room and she earned it.” Sam said.

“Sam, it’s fine.” She insisted “Ya know, paint my toes, eat a bucket of chicken in one sitting, watch four straight hours of Fixer Upper. Who knows?”

Dean rolled his eyes and said

“Whatever, just check in before you go to sleep.”

“Yes MOM,” she chided him “I’ll be sure to do that.”

  
  


Luckily the hotel room had extra rooms and she got the one right next door to Sam and Dean to give Dean some piece of mind. As soon as the door slammed behind her, she let out a deep breath and absorbed the complete and total silence.

“ _Ah yes,_ ” she thought “ _this is good._ ”

  
  


She stripped out of her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the water soak her from head to toe. She took her time washing her hair and body, which she never did. There were usually 2 guys wanting a shower too so she always kept them short, sweet and to the point. Scrub, rinse and get out. She was suddenly restless and knew what she needed. She changed the setting on the shower head to a concentrated stream and smiled. She pointed the direction straight down and then sat down. She let the stream hit her clit and she let out a sigh. The warm temperature and the direct line to her most sensitive spot sent a wave of pleasure rolling over her body. She closed her eyes and moaned her mind immediately picturing Dean between her legs. She could almost feel his arms holding her legs open as he devoured her pussy with moans and sighs. She let out a sigh herself as the picture in her mind got clearer.

“ _Fuck sweetheart,_ ” she pictured Dean saying “ _you’re so fucking sweet._ ”

She let out a moan as, in her mind, he let his tongue roll through her folds and his fingers teased her clit and her entrance. His fingers pushing inside her as he played with her clit and smirked.

“Ohhhh god Dean,” she moaned “Yes, fuck Dean!”

  
  


The real Dean was just finishing washing his hair when he heard a moan. His eyebrows raised, wondering if Sam was sick or something and that’s when I heard it.

“Ohhhh god Dean, yes fuck, Dean!”

His mouth dropped open as his cock sprang to life. He waited and heard it again.

“Yes, oh my god. Dean, oh Dean!”

When he realized it was coming through the remarkably thin shower wall, he smirked and couldn’t help but picture her pleasuring herself. Intrigued, he listened harder as he heard her moans and sighs mixed with his name come quicker. The sensation made his cock pound harder as he resisted the urge to touch himself. If she wanted to moan his name, he was gonna make sure it was done properly.

  
  


Meanwhile, in her head, Dean was devouring her, eating her out as if she were his last meal.

“Fuck!” She moaned, she wanted nothing more than to grip his dark hair and thrust her hips up into his face. She moved her hips up and slightly to the right, the water hitting her just right until she saw stars. She let out another moan and let go, coming harder than she ever remembered doing. She quickly pulled away from the water, the sensation being too much on her over sensitive core. She took a few minutes to come down from her high and smiled. She felt good, better than she had in a while. She supposed she should feel guilty about picturing her best friend eating her out, but no one would ever know. She smiled and kept that dirty fantasy in the back of her mind for later if she ever needed it.

  
  


After her shower, she slipped on a clean pair of underwear and wrapped up into a towel before going out into her room. Much to her surprise, Dean was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

“Couldn’t leave me in peace for thirty minutes could you?” She teased.

“Something like that,” he said, his eyebrows shooting up “I was taking a shower.”

“Okay,” She said as she walked over to her bag “So was I, do you want a medal or something?”

“No, but you should get one.” He said as she rummaged through her bag, her towel rode up just enough to where he could see the curve of her ass.

“For showering?” She asked “Jeeze, do I smell THAT bad and you two are just too polite to say anything?”

“No,” Dean said with a shrug “it’s just that you put on a hell of a show. That’s all.”

It felt like she’d been hit by a lightening bolt. He couldn’t have heard her. Could he?

“Show? What show?” She asked as she straightened up, her could feel the blood pulsing in her cheeks.

Dean stood and walked up behind her and gently touched her arm.

“Sweetheart,” He said as he leaned into her shorter frame “if you wanted me, all you had to do was say so.”

She turned and he saw her face was bright red.

“You?” She asked as she clapped a hand over her mouth “Oh my god!” “You HEARD me?”

“Every word,” he said, wearing his legendary smirk “every moan, every sigh.”

“Oh fuck.” She said, her heart in her throat “I was-shit-I didn’t think-oh fuck-Jesus Christ-I’m so,” She said quickly and then she realized what he had said “wait. All I had to do was say something?”

He nodded

“Sweetheart, I wanted you since the day you stumbled into my life.” He said.

They had literally run into one another at a watering hole for hunters. She hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going and had taken a misstep and fell into his chest.

“Dean, I,” She said and he captured her chin in his thumb and forefinger.

“You what?” He asked gently, his green eyes soft. She parted her mouth and then pressed it to his. The kiss rocked her to her core, his lips were more delicious than she had imagined, he tasted like coffee and spearmint gum. He moved his mouth over hers, giving her bottom lip a bite. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her towel fall to the ground. He used his free hand to pull her body right up against his and reveled in how warm and soft her skin was. He quickly bent down and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her over to the bed where he laid down on top of her.

“What were you thinking about in the shower?” He demanded as they kissed.

“You,” She told him through their endless steam of kisses “going down on me.”

He quickly took her panties off and pitched them to the side.

“You won’t need those.” He said as he kissed his way down her body. He stopped to lick and suck on her nipples as she gripped the soft spikes of hair on the top of his head.

“Jesus!” She cried as he let go of her right nipple with a wet pop. He picked his head up and winked at her as he kissed down her belly, his hands going down the sides of her body. He opened her legs and groaned.

“Fuck sweetheart,” he said “are you always this wet around me?” She bit her lip and nodded as he gave her a smirk. “I would’ve done this ages ago if I knew.”

“Now you know,” she told him “so what’re you gonna do about it?”

“You’ll find out.” He said with another devilish smirk. He ducked his head down and let his tongue explore her folds, winding through them as she arched her back and her head flew back.

“Oh Dean!” She cried out as she gripped his hair “Fuck Dean, that feels good!”

He didn’t answer as his mouth enveloped her pussy and sucking on it hard. She let out another pleasure filled cry as his tongue darted in and out of her. He flicked his tongue just inside her as she started to rock her hips into his face. He then buried his head between her legs, his tongue pushing inside her as his fingers found her clit and worked it back and forth and then in slow circles.

She was seeing stars, this was better than her imagination could have ever come up with. He moaned and sighed, his free hand gripped her thigh so tightly she was sure there would be bruises in the morning. She moved her hips faster as his mouth enveloped her pussy again and gave it another hard suck.

“OH GOD!” She cried as she rode his face “Dean! Yes, Dean!”

He growled between her legs and moved his tongue from side to side and then in figure eights as she climbed higher and higher.

“Just like that baby,” she moaned “oh yes, just like that! I’m gonna, oh fuck, gonna, AH!”

“That’s it,” he moaned “give it to me.”

She cried out loudly and with a lust filled moan, she let go, the orgasm ripping through her as her body shuttered. Dean lapped up everything she had to give him and then pulled back, grinning.

“Oh my god,” she said breathlessly as he kissed along her waist and belly “that was incredible.”

“Better than touching yourself in the shower?” He teases and she gave his shoulder a light smack.

“Don’t knock the shower head okay?” She asked “it gets the job done.”

“Shower head huh?” He asked as he kissed between her breasts and then her collar bone “I’d like to see that one day.” He kissed her neck and she grinned and kissed him, feeling his long, thick cock against her leg. She reached down and stroked him through his jeans, making him moan into her mouth.

“Fuck sweetheart.” he moaned

She quickly unbuckled his belt and stripped him out of his jeans and t-shirt. He pulled his boxers off and she lined the head of his cock up with her soaking entrance.

“You like that huh?” She asked as she flicked the blunt head of his cock through her folds.

“Shit!” He cried and pushed inside her. The delicious burn of being stretched by him roared through her body as she cried out loudly.

“Oh god, Dean.” She moaned “yes, fuck, you feel so good!”

He latched his mouth on to hers, got on his forearms and knees above her and started to move. She placed her feet flat on the bed and arched up into him as he smoothed his fingertips through her damp hair. Their moans and sighs filled the room as they moved faster, their skin slapping together.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned in her ear “you’re fucking gorgeous.”

She slid her hands up his back and pulled him closer, wrapping one of her legs around his waist.

“Dean,” she moaned “oh god, Dean!”

He bucked his hips faster into her as she clenched around him, her smooth channel gripping him tightly. He gasped and moaned as he bit the outer shell of her ear, making her whine.

“Dean, Dean, oh fuck Dean!” She cried as she dragged her nails down his shoulders.

“Fuck!” He cried as he slipped a hand down her body and rubbed her clit into harsh circles, making her whine against his lips. “Come on, come for me, come for me sweetheart.”

She let out a scream and came crashing around him. He grunted and let go deep inside her belly, letting out a moan.

  
  


After some time, they crawled under the sheets and laid side by side. He gently kissed her forehead and gently stroked her shoulder.

“Thank god for thin shower walls eh?” He chided her and she laughed.

“I know that’s right.” She said as she tilted her face up to his and kissed him again.

 

 


End file.
